


For Your Information

by Auredosa



Category: Wizard101 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, The Students of Ravenwood Know What's Up™, old gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auredosa/pseuds/Auredosa
Summary: A brave and foolish soul dares to ask Professor Cyrus Drake if he's seeing the short man with a leaf crown from Wysteria.
Relationships: Cyrus Drake/Chester Droors
Kudos: 9





	For Your Information

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this is basically how my ravenwood student characters found out about pistachio banana. i wanted to publish something fluffy and funny in between writing . . . angstier things, so here's this. enjoy!

Her friends unanimously voted Ophisa to ask, because one, she wasn’t even a student of his, and wouldn’t have to suffer through the embarrassment of seeing him in class the day after; two, she was one of the senior students among them who wouldn’t be turned away at the door, nor was she at serious risk of actually being expelled; and three, she had already caught glimpses of Professor Drake and his . . . friend together. That’s how they all referred to him, at least, but they all knew better.

“Hello, Professor,” she sang, stepping into his classroom. “Do you have a minute?”

He glanced up from a very thick bestiary, (he was always looking at paper of _some kind)_ detailing monsters from another distant world. His lip curled in irritation at the sight of his least favorite diviner. Ophisa simply gave him another snobily-sweet smile.

“A very short one. What is it, Dominique?”

“Are you . . . _seeing_ Professor Droors?”

It was like she’d just cast a wild bolt in front of his nose. He glared up at her, half shocked, half seething with furrowed brows.

“Who told you that? You should know better than to meddle in others’ private affairs.”

She grinned wider. No way, was he going red in the face?

“So you _are_ seeing him!” she gushed. “How long have you been together?”

“Hush, girl, you haven’t any idea what you’re talking about. If you’re just going to spew nonsense about my name, I’ll have to ask you to leave.” He was tapping his marking pen against the desk, an old habit of his that spelled how absolutely flustered he was. Imagine that, she thought, managing to ruffle the feathers of Ravenwood’s own angry bald bird.

She put her hands up in mock defense. “Sheesh, fine, then! I’ll be on my way. I’ll shut the door on my way out.”

“Thank you. Good day.” Sighing heavily, he flipped the page and resumed his reading.

Before leaving, Ophisa turned around and gave him one more piece of back-talk:

“For what’s it’s worth, I think it’s simply wonderful you’ve found yourself a partner,” she stated with humble earnest.

“What did you-“

“Bye-bye!”


End file.
